1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of cutting devices, and in particular, scissors which include two adjacent blades which are movable toward and away from one another responsive to opening and closing of the fingers of the user with respect to the thumb of the user. Most prior devices utilize a conventional loop for the thumb and finger openings whereas the present invention pertains to those devices using variously oriented thumb holes or openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patents have been granted on devices having non-standard thumb and finger gripping apertures to facilitate usage thereof such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 187,266 issued February of 1877 to George for Sheep-Shears; 187,713 issued Feb. 27, 1877 to Kelly on Reversible Scissors; 242,000 issued May 24, 1881 to Klaucke on Scissors; 430,677 issued June 24, 1890 to Pearsall on Shears; 440,436 issued Nov. 11, 1890 to Pearsall on Shears; 590,330 issued Sept. 21, 1897 to Nolen on Scissors Or Shears; 919,211 issued Apr. 20, 1909 on Barber's Shears; 1,479,908 issued Jan. 8, 1924 to Goshia on Scissors; 2,158,277 issued May 16, 1939 to Dolph on Shears; 2,640,264 issued June 2, 1953 to Sullivan et al on a Thumb Guide Shear Handle; 2,744,324 issued May 8, 1956 to Chuba on Barber Shears; 4,146,961 issued Apr. 3, 1979 to Pinto on Scissors; 4,184,249 issued Jan. 22, 1980 to Megna et al on a Scissors-Like Tool; 4,254,551 issued Mar. 10, 1981 to Megna et al on a Scissors-Like Tool; 4,642,895 issued Feb. 17, 1987 to Gauvry on Scissors With Adjustable Thumb Loop and British Pat. No. 20,501 issued Sept. 16, 1911 to Clough on Improvements In Scissors.